Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Further, the trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of sound generation, it has become possible to provide wearable speaker systems. Generally, known speaker systems utilize loudspeaker components to generate sound for the user. However, such loudspeaker components typically generate an angle of audible sound that can be nearly 360 degrees, which can result in the sound being heard by others besides the user of the speaker system. Improvements have been made to provide wearable speaker systems that provide more private sound intended only for the user of the speaker system. Such improvements include on-ear and in-ear headphones that are positioned in, on, or around the user's ear to provide sound isolation. Unfortunately, on-ear and in-ear headphones can be somewhat bulky and uncomfortable for the user. Further, some such sound isolation headphones, in particular, in-ear headphones, include a wide range of interchangeable in-ear pads made from different materials and having different shapes and sizes to accommodate different ear sizes and user preferences.
These examples for generating sound for a user are well-known and fairly effective. However, developments and changes in generating sound that can be heard substantially only by a particular user and that can be easily adjusted for different users are contemplated in the present disclosure.